one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear Crew vs Dolan Gang
Freddy Fazbear vs Dolan Gang is ZombieSlayer23's 8th episode of his 4th season. It pits Freddy Fazbear, Chica, and Foxy from the FNAF games, and Dolan, Spooderman, and Gooby from the Uncle Dolan Show! Description 2 of the most popular animated 3 team from electronics fight to the death in my 8th episode of my 4th season! Will the Fazbear team scare Dolan's team to death, or will Dolan's Gang emerge victorious? Find out, right now! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight The Dolan crew enter a random building, looking for food. They were starving. Gooby:' I GOING TO EAT YOU SOONER OR LATER IF NU (no) FOOD!' Dolan smells tasty pizza and starts running into the Cafeteria. Spooderman and Gooby follow, until Dolan stopped running and started to drool. Spooderman takes a moment to stare at Dolan, before looking at what Dolan was looking at. Pizza. Spooderman: OMG FOOD OMG FREE FOOD! They start to run after the Pizza, but here scratching. They look to see 3 animatronics. Dolan: Must be our imagination.... The creatures then started to move towards them. Spooderman: NOPE NOT NOT REAL. One of the creatures finally talks. "You want that pizza? Your going to have to mess with us..." Dolan shares a glance with his gang, which was a You-Know-What-We-Have-To-Do look. They all sighed and stared at the animatronics in anger. NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! Fight Gooby goes for Foxy, Chica goes for Dolan, and Spooderman goes for Freddy. Let's get to the Spooderman vs Freddy. Spooderman quickly shoots a web at Freddy's eyes, blinding him. This gave Spooderman an opportunity to shoot a web on the wall and launch himself at Freddy. Freddy swiped the webs off his face before being punched rapidly by Spooderman. Freddy landed a punch in Spooderman's face as Spooderman flung his fist backwards for another punch. Spooderman was knocked into one of the walls and watched helplessly as Freddy walked closer and closer to Spooderman.... Before he knew it, the lights went out. Spooderman: Huh? Suddenly, the lights come back on and Spooderman cannot find Freddy. He checked the cameras and didn't see him anywhere. As he put away the cameras, Freddy leapt from nowhere and ate the Spider alive...... Spoodeman eliminated by Freddy! It's a 2v3 now! The camera cuts to Chica and Dolan. The 2 exchanged blows from their fists for a while, until Dolan tripped Chica to the ground and lunged into the air. Before Chica knew it, Dolan farted, causing gas to fly everywhere. Chica couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, a few punches landed in her gut and she tumbled backwards. She quickly got up, but was punched again from behind. She slammed into the wall as Dolan, (Chica couldn't see this), lunged into the air and slammed his fist into Chica. Chica broke the wall and slammed head-first into a sharp corner of a table. Chica eliminated by Dolan! It's a 2v2! The camera teleports to Gooby and Foxy before you could see Dolan lunging at Freddy. Foxy swung deadly swings from his hook, but Gooby started to dance, and like Deadpool did in his DEATH BATTLE!, he dodged the strikes while dancing. While doing the splits, Gooby swung his legs to the right, tripping Foxy to the ground. Gooby flipped into the air and landed a devastating kick in Foxy's back, slamming the fox deeper into the ground. Foxy growled in hatred and picked himself up. Gooby went for another kick, but Foxy grabbed Gooby's leg and pulled him forward. He then pierced him in the heart with his hook and tossed his body to the ground. It's going to be tough for Dolan to pull this win! It's a 2v1 now! Dolan watches helplessly as the 2 remaining animatronics approach Dolan. Dolan would avenge his friends! Dolan landed a swift kick into Freddy, then pushed his foot the other way, kicking Foxy. The pirate slammed into a table full of pizza, which gave him an idea. He threw the sticky pizza onto the lights, which blocked the light from entering the room. The room was dark. Dolan couldn't see a thing. He heard footsteps behind him and noticed a flashlight next to him. He turned it on and shined it behind him, which revealed Freddy. Dolan quickly charged a kick and landed it on Freddy, blasting the animatronic out of the building and slamming into a car. Before he knew it, the car exploded, along with Freddy. Freddy eliminated by Dolan! The final 2 duke it out! Dolan vs Foxy! Dolan shines the flashlight around the building, eventually noticing Foxy hiding behind a chair. Dolan runs to the creature, but Foxy was prepared. He got up at the right timing and threw a chair at Dolan. It slammed into Dolan, knocking Dolan into a wall. After several more chairs being thrown into him, Dolan was helplessly pinned into the ground. He watched as a table was lifted and thrown at Dolan.... But the duck fought it. He blasted himself out of the chairs and dodged the table. Dolan started to fling his fist at Foxy, but the creature was their first. He kneed Dolan in the gut, and then grabbed Dolan by the feet. He slammed Dolan into the ground, but the duck picked himself up. He reached Foxy and unscrewed the hook off the animatronic. STAB! Foxy looked down, trying not to gag of the parts appearing on his chest. The hole through his stomach was drenched in robot parts. Dolan laughed victorious as Foxy fell to the ground, taking his last look at the world.... K.O Dolan flexed his... Tiny... Muscles at the camera and kissed them. Conclusion The Team Winner of this Melee Is... The Dolan Gang!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:3v3 One Minute Melee's Category:Male-only battles with one girl Category:'FNAF vs Uncle Dolan Show' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute